Escape from Gotham
by Horrorfana
Summary: Elena and Kate are two sisters from Alabama. They have their own interests and get along fairly well. But one night while fighting about batman, they suddenly find themselves in Gotham City. While Kate relies on Elenas knowledge of comics, both sisters have to work together to find a way out of Gotham City. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Elena looks over at her younger and noticably taller sister standing next to her.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, let me do it."

"I'm not sure if I trust you with a brush let alone to do my hair."

"When have I ever had a bad idea?"

Elena crosses her arms and leans back against the couch.

"What about that time you forced me to watch the noteb..."

"Its not my fault dad walked in during the sex part...please."

"No. Just drop it."

"Fine." Kate looks over at her sister dejectedly for a moment before turning to the tv and huffing in annoyance. "Never anything on friday night."

"We could watch a movie."

"Fine, but nothing horror."

"Then we could watch..."

"I swear if you say batman I'm gonna...what about the avengers?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "How can you like the avengers but not batman?"

"Because that movie is awesome."

"Not as good as dark knight. Besides, I'm getting enough of mythology in school. Long story short, everybody slept with everybody."

"Whatever, but no batman."

"You could at least watch the old cartoon. Its where Harley came from."

"I know. You've told me."

Elena pushes herself off the couch and walks into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Yeah grab me another coke." Kate calls to Elena.

A few minutes later Elena returns with her soda and a can of coke.

"So what else could we watch?"

"I don't know."

"American horror story?"

"Which season? That second one freaks me out."

"First, then we could watch Tate."

Kate beams exitedly and dashes into another room to retrieve the dvd. A minute later she returns and pops in the dvd. She plops back on the couch and hits play.

Kate smiles exitedly and takes a sip of her soda. "Why are all the hot ones evil?"

"They can't all be."

Kate counts on her fingers as she speaks. "Tate, Damon Salvatore, Loki, That bad dude from that one show..."

"Scarecrow..."

Kate pauses and gives Elena a look. "He isn't cute, hes a weirdo who runs around in a potato sack."

"Are you kidding? Hes one of the four."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Here we go..."

"My top four. Harley, Scarecrow, Riddler, and Hush. Now a lot of people forget about Hush, but I love the character. Hes like firefly, he just oozes awesome. If you were to see him in real life...not many bad guys can say they cut out someones heart for revenge."

"Yeah whatever. Shut up your nerd talk and hit play."

Elena glares at Kate for a moment before picking up the remote and pushing play. She turns back to Kate, temporarily ignoring the tv.

"So what if I like this stuff? If Gotham were real..."

"I'd get back to Loki while you'd go playing with those sorry excuses for supervillians."

"They are much darker then you think they are..."

"Yeah well shut up."

Elena and Kate glare at each other for a moment before turning to the tv to notice the dvd hasn't started. Elena looks at the remote in confusion and presses play again.

"Now look, you broke the freakin dvd. Great."

Elena shoots Kate a look. "Maybe you put it in wrong."

"Let me see it."

Kate grabs the remote but Elena doesn't let go.

"Stop!"

"No, you'll break it!"

Suddenly a wave of blackness sweeps over their vision and both sisters black out.

...

Kate wakes first on the cold ground of the city street. Instantly alarmed, she shakes Elena awake. Elena rubs her eyes and looks around in confussion.

"Where the hell are we?"

Kate crosses her arms. "How would I know seeing as I woke up two minutes ago?!"

"Well, lets not panic yet. Do you have your phone?"

Kate checks her pockets and groans, tilting her head up in exasperation.

"My phone was plugged up."

Elena checks around for hers as well as sighs. "Mine was on the coffee table."

Kate looks over at Elena, then their surroundings. "We are so screwed. Dads gonna kill us."

"First things first, lets walk around a little, maybe we can figure out where we are."

"Fine."

Kate and Elena walk side by side on the cracked sidewalk. The longer they walk, the more alarmed they get by their surroundings. After a few minutes Elena notices something shining in the night sky. She stops Kate and points up. Kate looks to see what Elena saw, the bat signal. While Kate stares in disbelief, Elena studies her surroundings more carefully and gulps. Upon noticing some grafiti in a nearby alleyway.

"Well Kate, you were right."

Kate looks at Elena with alarm.

"And whats that?"

"We are so screwed."

"Why?" Kates voice cracking slightly.

"Because I think we are in the bad part of Gotham."

Kate gets wide eyed. "Theres actually a bad part of Gotham?!"

"Yeah, and we're in it...we really need to get out of here before we get kidnapped, tortured, or worse."

"What could be worse?!"

"Lets hope we don't see any clowns and you'll never find out."

Kate points at the sky. "B...but batmans out. He'll protect us!"

"He isn't superman you know. That probably means that someones robbing a bank or something."

"Crap! Then how do you suggest we get out of here?"

Elena looks around. "Well, as long as we don't attract attention, we should be fine. So take a deep breath and relax."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for your support so far. Today I've been trying to think about riddler but instead I have saw in my head. So seeing how I shouldn't besmirch the name of Edward Nigma, I might wait a little before I write again. So essentially that means reading his awesome appearance in Gotham City sirens volume one. (I have it in tp) But don't worry, I have a few chapters already done. If anybody has an idea for a riddler 'test' feel free to let me know. Also 1Superman4Me, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I based some of Kates dialogue and personality on my own sister.**

Kate takes a breath and smiles an uneasy smile at her sister. "You'll get us home. I guess there isn't any real reason to panic..."

"Oh, child I wouldn't say that."

Kate jumps at the voice from behind her and Elena unconsiously begins to slowly back away. Kate ignores her and turns to face a man that Elena instantly reconizes no matter how many different adaptions she has wittnessed. Kate gulps but crosses her arms in anger as the man steps out of the shadows.

"You can't just go around doing that to people. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Elena pales slightly. "Um...Kate..."

"Not now, geez, I know this place is full of freaks but come on..."

"Kate..."

"I can't go five minutes without some weirdo trying to scare me?"

"Kate!"

"What?!" Kate stops her tirade to shoot a glare at a very frightened Elena.

"You have no idea...who that is...do you?"

Kate gets slightly wide eyed and glances from the man smiling in excited anticipation to Elena.

"Hes...someone important?"

"Yes."

"Is he that heart guy you were talking about?"

"No."

"Then...who is he?"

The man clears his throat and casually takes a step twords Kate. Kate quickly moves to stand next to Elena.

"Perhaps you should watch more informative television like your sister appears to. But I shouldn't expect such a thing from mere children. Would you mind telling me what you are doing in the Narrows at this time of night?"

Kate is temporarily lost for words so Elena speaks up.

"We aren't from Gotham and we got lost on our first night here. I won't let it happen again. So, I'm sure you have better things to do than be bothered by a couple of kids so we'll just be on our way."

Elena turns to walk away but is stopped the the man grasping her shoulder and giving it an intimidating squeeze.

"Child, how old are you?"

"Seventeen...sir."

Elena can practically feel his smile widening from right behind her.

"Your sister?"

"Fourteen sir. Now I should be getting home."

"There lies my dilema. I go out on this fine evening in search of new subjects for my reaserch. Then I happen upon two girls in peak physical condition feigning bravery..."

Elena gulps and turns back around to face the man.

"But would't you want older, more mature subjects?"

"No, I've found the young have a much stronger reaction. You are using false bravery as a mask, hiding behind your true fears, I wonder wht they could be. The possibilities...and how I'd love to hear your screams as you cower before me."

"No, you don't want us, I have a terrible scream. Really weak and..."

Kate finds her voice once more. "What are you talking about? The last time I jumped out of your closet you sounded like someone straight from a horror movie."

Elena shoots Kate a glare. Kate shrugs appologetically. "Well its true. So who is this guy anyway?"

Elena gulps. "Dr Johnathan Crane."

"Who?"

Elena huffs in annoyance. "Scarecrow!"

Kate gets wide eyed. "You mean the freak you have a cru..." Elena cuts her off by covering her mouth with her hand.

Crane raises an eyebrow before releasing his grip on Elenas shoulder. She lets go of Kate as Crane smiles contently at them with his hands behind his back, earning a shiver from Elena.

"You mentioned that you are new to this city, I detected the slightest accent. Out of curiousity, where are you from?"

Kate begins to answer. "A..."

"It doesn't matter." Elena cuts her off.

Kate gives Elena a questioning look before Elena turns once more, only to have Crane pull her back by her hair. She lets out a pained cry and Crane glances between both sisters.

"Are you both quite finished?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

In a flash he has both of them in a firm grip by their arms. He holds up a syringe and moves to Kate.

"You may feel a slight pinch."

Before Elena can realize what Kate is doing, Kate manages to squirm free and runs down the street away from them. She pauses to glance back for a moment before continuing to run. Elena watches her in shock, distracted from Crane injecting her with the sedative.

...

Kate stops to catch her breath a few blocks away from where she had essientially left her sister to die. Only now is the realization that she has no idea how to act around the criminals of the city is hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Crap."

After taking a deep breath, Kate resumes walking away from the direction of her sister.

An hour later hope begins to diminish.

"Come on...how big is this stupid city?!"

...

Elena whimpers slightly as the light makes her head throb as she wakes up. She finds herself laying on a cold surface, she tries to sit up but finds she is unable. It isn't long before she pieces together that she is strapped to some sort of medical table.

"Dr Crane?!"

A few minutes later, he emerges thru the door on the other side of the room with a serious composure on his face. As he locks the door, Elena gulps and struggles vainly to escape the wrist and ankle restraints.

"It would be appreachiated if you would make some attempt to calm yourself."

Elena lets her body slump against the table in defeat before turning her head to carefully watch Crane as he calmly walks over to a table containing several different beakers of chemicals.

"I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

Crane closely examines one beaker in paticular. Elena gulps as Crane smiles at what he is doing.

"Any chance you could maybe let me go?"

"I have been developing a new form of my toxin. How will I be able to proceed if I don't have a test subject?"

Elena smirks.

"You know...I actually had a bit of a crush on you."

Crane pauses for a moment before continuing, still not looking at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes...its a shame you have to kill me..."

"Its for the greater purpose of my reasearch."

"I know. I mean, thats probably why I'm not flipping out. I know why you are going to do it and I accept that. The study of fear is much more importnt than some kid like me. I just...I wish people would miss me..."

"Parents?"

"No. I bet my dad would just...turn my room into an office. He doesn't care, never really did. Hes a perfectionist. And rather than accepting me, he blames me anytime I do anything different."

Crane pauses and glamces over at Elena.

"I know hes never loved me. I'll never be as perfect as Kate. She plays sports, goes on dates, gets perfect...everything. Meanwhile dad just continues to pretend like I don't exist. He ignores me day and night. Hasn't even achnoledged me other when necessary for two years now. But now that I'm gonna die, I guess I'll never show him that I don't need him."

Crane stands and walks over to Elena. He pushes a loose hair behind her ear and smirks at her.

"Do you honestly believe you are the first of my subjects to plead for sympathy?"

"No. I don't want any. I know you never show mercy of pity on your subjects. Thats why I want to help you."

Crane studies her face for a moment before speaking.

"I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate slumps into a sidewalk bench before covering her face with her hands.

"I HATE THIS CITY!"

She slams her fist against the bench in frustration and winces when pain shoots up her arm.

"Son of a..."

Theres voices from down the street and Kate quickly dashes into a nearby alleyway to hide as they draw near.

"So where to now, Mr J?"

"Patience my dear, the fun is in the surprise."

Kate barely manages to surpress a gasp as the clown couple comes closer. She reconizes their faces and gulps in rememberance of the dark knight. Before they reach the alley, Kate feels a hand grip over her mouth and quickly pull her deeper into the alley. The couple pass by the alley without noticing and Kate wiggles out of the grasp around her.

She takes a deep breath and comes face to face with a man a few inches shorter than her. Kate takes in his unusual appearance and tries to remember If Elena had mentioned anyone of his discription. When her mind comes up blank, she looks at the man feeling slightly uneasy.

"Um, thanks for that. I thought they would've seen me for sure...do you mind helping me? I'm...not from around here and I got lost."

The man smiles excitedly at Kate.

"Well I do believe that I can be of service. You are far from home and close to where you should rightfully be."

"And where is that?"

"Wonderland of corse."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, where are my manners, dear Alice, I am the Mad Hatter at your service." Hatter tips his hat to Kate and she forces a nervous smile.

"Ok then...Mr Hatter...I really should be getting home and I don't want to waste anymore of your time."

Kate begins to back away, only to have Hatter match each step.

"Nonsense Alice, you said you were lost, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't assist you, not to mention how long I have been searching for you..."

Kate dashes away but he catches her and presses a damp cloth against her face. She begins to panic as she slips into the darkness of sleep.

...

"So, if I do this..."

"Then I will know you're intentions are genuine."

Elena gulps as her grip tightens around the syringe in her hand.

"It won't kill me...right?"

Crane smirks at her. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Yes, actually I am. I really don't want to die tonight."

Crane rests a hand on her shoulder and squeezes harshly, earning a wince from Elena. "It is a diluted dose. Just enough to give you a taste of what you are agreeing to. You won't have to do it again...as long as you follow orders. Now, if you can't handle this, then perhaps you'd be better suited as a subject..."

"No! Just...show me where to do it."

A smile spreads across Cranes face as he grasps Elenas right hand and directs it to the crease inher left arm. He releases her hand with the needle on the syringe only a few centemeters away from her skin. Elena bites her lip as she feels a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead.

"Agliophobia?"

Elena pauses thoughtfully before answering. "No."

"Then perhaps Chemophobia?"

"No."

"Or trypanophobia?"

"...No sir."

"Then why the hesitation?"

"I'm not sure."

"You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it would be best to get it over with, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose..."

Elena closes her eyes as she stabs the syringe into her arm and injects herself with the toxin. She pulls out the syringe and tosses it onto the nearby metal tray.

"I did it."

"Indeed, tell me child, what do you fear?"

"Freakin hospitals. Elenas voice cracks slightly and Crane raises an eyebrow. "Plus a few other things..."

Elena opens her eyes and let's out a shuddered gasp. Crane smiles in excitement as she pulls her knees to her chest. Elena squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers quietly.

"Open your eyes."

Elena frantically shakes her head and Crane roughly grabs her chin, jerking her face up. "Open your eyes before I force them open."

Elena hesitantly opens her eyes and after a moment, lets out a blood curtling scream.

...

Kate regains consiousness and almost instantly realizes something is wrong. She sits up from the bed she woke up on and stands as she studies her surroundings. She has to stop herself from panicing at the realization that she is in a blue dress.

"What the...hell?" Kate wanders over to a door and is surprised when it opens with ease.

She walks cautiously down the hallway to the door at the end. It also opens with ease and Kate steps inside to find a table set for tea. Kate walks further inside and scratches her head at the cupcake labeled eat me.

"Not that stupid."

With a smirk she picks up another cupcake from a seperate platter. She smiles and takes a bite.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty Alice, those aren't for you, those are for the other guests."

Kate swallows the bite and turns around to face Hatter.

"Sorry, I guess..."

"No matter, please take your seat. You're just in time." Hatter pulls out the chair at the head of the table, by the eat me cupcake.

Kate shrugs to herself before sitting down in the seat. Hatter pushes her chair in for her before taking his seat at the other end. Kate sets her cupcake down on a plate in front of her. "What type of tea would you like? I have all kinds."

"Um...no offense but...I'm more of a coffee person..."

Hatter gives her a warning look that makes her gulp nervously. "Now Alice, you are much too young to be drinking that wretched beverage. Wouldn't you perfer tea?"

"Um...I don't have a favorite kind..."

"Perhaps some Earl grey then?"

"Sounds good..."

Hatter picks up the teapot and reaches over to fill Kates cup. Once finished, he fills his own cup. Kate looks at her cup wearily.

"Now drink up before it gets cold."

Kate glares at Hatter for a moment before she pushes herself from her seat and storms to the door.

"Alice. Surely you aren't leaving your own party? It is your unbirthday after all."

"You know what? I don't care! I'm out of here."

Hatter sets down his cup and watches Kate. "Are you certain that you don't wish to finish your tea?"

"Go to hell. I don't care anymore. Elena was probably exaggerating...I'm just being paranoid about this city..."

Kate stops at the door and tries the handle only to find the door locked. She begins to become alarmed and uses all her weight against the door.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Kate jumps at his voice directly behind her. She quickly spins around.

"What are..." Kate is cut off by Hatter slipping a card, hidden in his sleeve, behind her ear.

"Now, go and take your seat before I refuse to tollerate your manners any longer."

"Yes sir." Kate automatically returns to her seat and sits back down.

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for your support so far. I'm currently working on chapter 7. You guys are awesome, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I might take a little longer to update because of all the stuff in my life right now. Between tons of homework, high school graduation nearing, the ACT (which my practice test results suck.), and my tutor. I haven't even been to the comic store since February. But I will try. Hopefully once I get the test done, things will calm down.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena gasps in large gulps of air as she awakens. She had fainted an hour after injecting herself with the fear toxin. Crane casually walks over to her and grabs her chin, jerking her face up twords him. He pushes one of Elenas eyelids open and inspects her pupil for a moment before releasing her. She hits the ground with a small thud.

"Welcome back to reality, Miss Thompson. You have five minutes to get your bearings before I escort you to where you'll be staying. Its late and you'll need your rest for your first subject tomorrow."

Elena gulps as she feels a wave of nausea. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Crane sighs in annoyance. "A natural bodily response to the severe pyschological trauma of witness your intermost fears. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

Elena stands on shaky legs and dashes past Crane, out the door, down the hall into the bathroom. She barely makes it to the toilet before she empties the contents of her stomach.

"The sooner you get acustomed to witnessing the grotesque, the better off you'll be."

Elena glares at the door after hearing Crane on the other side. "I do have a strong stomach, usually I'm the only one who can handle gore."

A few minutes later, Elena emerges from the bathroom. Crane is waiting with a look of slight annoyance. "The last room on the left. I expect you awake tomorrow at six, if you are still asleep, you'll recieve a rather unpleasent awakening."

Elena goes to the room and finds an old looking bed with a blanket. She sits on it and the bed groans loudly in protest. She sighs knowing that she shouldn't have expected anything else.

...

Elena is woken by a bucket of ice water being dumped on top of her. She jolts awake and faces Crane, remembering the previous nights events. He hands her a simple white dress with a look of indifferance.

"Get dressed before you catch nemonia. I'll be down the hall waiting."

Crane turns and exits the room, leaving Elena alone. She quickly gets changed, eager to get out of her freezing clothes. Once dressed, she walks down the hall to the lab, mentally preparing herself for anything as she walks thru the door. Inside, she finds Crane smiling excitedly and in the middle of the room a white sheet is draped over someone lying on the floor. Noting Cranes expression, Elena knows its never good when hes happy.

"Miss Thompson, I feel that I must confess something to you."

Elena gets slightly wide eyed. "That isn't the human centepede, is it?"

Crane shoots her a glare before continuing. "No, you see, I haven't been honest with you since you struck your proposition. I do not have the patience to teach a desperate and unwilling child such as yourself."

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

"I will give you a choice, you may be frustrating but your sister has insulted me. Put her in your place and I'll let you go free. But you must expose her to the toxin."

Elena rushes over the sheet and yanks it off of her sister, who is bound and gagged, but fine with only minor scratches and bruises.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"It seems she had found her way to wonderland. I was able to convince him to let me have her before he could take an axe to her head."

Elena shoots him a look. "So you saved her so you could kill her...thats messed up. I won't do it."

"Very well then. I suppose I have found a subject willing to volunteer."

Kate gets wide eyed and begins to thrash around. Crane walks over and roughly pulls Elena up by her arm. He pulls her over to a tray with with a few syringes full of the toxin.

"Take one, each contains a dose of my new formula. Unless you are going to volunteer your mind in the pursuit of science."

Elena shoots him a glare. "You know, I never was a math or science person. I was always more of a creative thinker rather than logical. And I freakin hate chemistry."

"To each their own. Now decide, You...or your sister, who left you for dead as I recall."

"But if I do it, then I'm no better than she is." Elena looks over the tray and an idea pops in her head. With a sigh she looks away from the tray. "I am such a coward. I couldn't even fight back at school, let alone here, I guess it will be the death of me..."

Crane raises an eyebrow. "You never mentioned school."

"I thought it was over when I graduated but now I only have a bigger bully...I can't believe I thought you could help me..."

...

Kate gives Elena a bear hug once they have distanced themselves several blocks away from Crane.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just be thankful this is comic book Gotham. Cranes gotten more sadistic over the years."

"How did you know that would work?"

Kate releases Elena. "Because I think deep down he believes hes doing some kind of justice...once you get past that narcissism with a God complex. Not to mention it worked for Becky Albright...sort of...so it was worth a shot. I feel a little bad though..."

"Thank you so much for saving my ass back there."

"No problem. I've been lying since I was six. Now, lets find batman."

Elena leads the way and Kate follows closely behind. "So all that was a lie?"

"No. But the trusting him part was."

Kate pauses for a moment before resuming walking and looking at her sister sympathetically. "I never knew you were bullied."

"You wouldn't would you? I tell you stuff all the time but you never listen and dad ignores me altogether. Maybe if you did, we wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry okay? What did the kids pick on you about anyway?"

"They thought that since I'm short, I'm stupid, never mind my I.Q. is 148..."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Just forget it."

They continue walking in silence for some time before they stop to take a break. Kate groans impatiently.

"Why is this city so big?"

"It isn't that big, we just don't know where we're going."

"As long as its away from the freaks."

Elena stops walking and Kate does as well, looking at Elena in confusion.

"Why did you stop?"

"What did Hatter do to you?"

"What...oh, well he threw a teacup at my head and got a little too touchy feely but then next thing I know, hes calling me an imposter and trying to kill me! Did you know he puts hats on fruit?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're okay. It could've been worse. You scared me when you ran off like that."

"Why? I'm stronger and faster than you."

"But you don't know this city like I do. In Gotham you can't rely on your body, you have to rely on your mind. Why do you think the rouges gallery is made up of geniuses."

"But they're crazy."

"You can be crazy and smart."

"Fine but...you know what, maybe we should stick together from now on."

Elena smiles at Kate. "Sounds good."

**A/N: So question for you guys, out of all of Gothams most wanted, who do you want to see make an appearance? I might write them in. So now reviews.**

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: Thank you and I am glad you caught the reference to Cranes origins. If Kate let it slip, he would be furious to say the least. After all, Alabama is the neighbor of Georgia.**

**LoverOfWright: I'm sure Ivy would agree that your nourishment to this blooming story is very much appreciated. Thank you for your review. **


	5. Chapter 5

By the mid afternoon, both Elena and Kate were bored. Kate kicks a crushed soda can down the sidewalk.

"Tell me about a villian."

Elena glances over at her sister. "Which one?"

"Whatever one you want."

"What about the riddler?"

"Hes the green guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, go ahead."

Elena smiles in thought. "I like him, he has such a fun personality. But his head is one of the most messed up in Arkham. Long story short, he kills you if you aren't smart enough, he tests you hence the riddles."

"What if you get a riddler right?"

"No idea. I've never seen anyone other than batman win, since riddler probably cheats all the time. Then he can't lie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thats weird. Tell me about someone else. One of the b listers."

Elena purses her lips in thought. "Calendar man?"

Kate lets out a small burst of laughter. "Theres actually a criminal named calendar man? What does he do? Steal calendars?"

"Kills on holidays."

"Oh." Kates expression turns neutral. "What did you dream about last night?"

"Nothing. I remember once I dreamed that I went to a city where everyone was actually a villian, kinda like once upon a time. There was Angel, Eric Northman..."

Kate cuts her off. "So every hot guy from tv?"

"Basically. And you found out which one you were by looking into a magical tv."

"So which one were you?"

"I had this dream back when I was having all those weird batman ones. I was Harley."

"No surprise there." Kate sighs. "I'm so hungry."

"I know."

"And tired."

"I know."

"Can we find a place to crash? I think we've walked enough."

"I guess. But we have to be careful."

Kate smiles excitedly before running ahead of Elena. With a huff, Elena follows behind. After a few minutes, Kate stops in front of an abandoned building.

"This ones empty."

When Elena catches up with her, Kate dashes into the building. Elena follows inside cautiously. As she enters, she can hear Kate running around exploring. Elena calls out. "Be careful, you never know whats in these places!"

Kate calls back an annoyed. "Yeah, whatever. This place is huge!"

Elena smirks and shakes her head as she looks around. She notices something on the floor in the middle of the room and walks over to it. She raises an eyebrow as she looks at the random green scribbles on the floor. An idea pops into her head and she turns around to notice stairs leading to a catwalk on the other side of the room. She runs over to the stairs and quickly climbs up. Once she reaches the catwalk, she notices similar scribbles on the edge of the platform in the direction of the other ones.

As she studies the scribbles, she grows more and more anxious as the feeling of dread grows within her.

"Kate!"

"Yeah?!"

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this place, maybe we should leave!"

"Come on, this place is empty!"

Elena paces along the catwalk before she gets another idea. She walks to the edge oposite the green scribbles and moves to where the scribbles line up. What she sees, makes her gulp.

what steals your soul with a flash and sees when you trespass?

"Camera..." Elena pales at the realization and begins frantically looking around. "Kate we need to leave!"

"Why?!"

"This is the Riddlers place!"

Elena hears a faint. "Crap." Elena begins to walk to the stairs but is stopped when the opposite wall turns into a familiar image. After a moment she dashes down the stairs.

"Now, what do we have here? Two tresspassers."

Elena runs the the door but Kate beats her to it. Kate grabs the door and almost immeadiately yanks her arm back with a cry of pain.

"Son of a bitch just shocked me!" Kate rubs her slightly burned hand and lets out a small whimper.

"I never gave you permission to leave."

Elena turns to face the image of the Riddler on the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Right to the point I see. It seems you two have quite a dilema. Now that you have stumbled upon my humble abode..."

"You don't want anyone else to know where you live." Elena finishes and glances at Kate who gets wide eyed in panic.

"Good. It seems you actually have more than one brain cell. Riddle me this, what is stopping me from simply ending both your lives right now?"

Elena gulps then pauses thoughtfully. "You wouldn't destroy an intelligent mind, especially when there are so few in this city."

"True...there is an alarming amount of imbusils."

"What if...you tested us? If we are smart enough, you'll know we won't do something as stupid as to reveal your location. Granted, we certainly aren't anywhere close to you in intelligence, you are the smartest person in Gotham."

Kate raises an eyebrow at Elena. Elena nods to let her know that she knows what shes doing.

"Well, you are wise enough to see my grand intelligence for what it truely is...very well then. If you win, then you go free."

Kate groans. "Are we bad guy magnets or something?!"

Elena ignores her and focuses her attention back on the screen. "So when do we start."

"Twenty seconds after your scream."

Before Elena can ask, the floor drops from under her and Kate, they scream in panic as they fall for a few moments before landing hard on the ground. Kate gets up first, leting out a pained moan as she does so and a few seconds later Elena does the same. Elena looks down the empty hallway ahead of them and sighs.

"Well, we're screwed."

Kate stares at Elena in shock. "I thought you knew what you were doing!"

"I do. Thats how I know that Edward Nigma never loses. Even if he has to shift things in his favor."

"But you're practically a genius!"

Elena tsks. "I know the first twenty four digits of pi, I know the theory of time travel, but I am not smarter than the riddler."

"So are you giving up?!"

"No. But I learned years ago that sometimes life just sucks. So if you think realalistically, you'll never be too let down."

Kate frowns. "Thats depressing. Just because we are stuck in the worst city ever doesn't mean we are going to die."

"First off, Gotham isn't the worst...its only second worst. Worst goes to Silent Hill. Secondly, wake up! We have been seen three murderous super criminals. And its been less than twenty four hours! What are the odds of us leaving with our bodies and minds in one piece?!"

Kate frowns and shrugs. "You're right. We're probably going to die here."

Elena looks at Kate sympathetically. "Sorry."

"No, its fine."

Elena smiles warmly at Kate. "But we can still go down fighting."

Kate smiles weakly. "Yeah."

"And who knows, we might get home after all."

"Sure."

Elena pulls Kate into a hug. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Its just that...you never panic. If you can't think straight, what am I gonna do?"

"You're smart. You get straight a's."

"Yeah but whats the point if when things get bad and I freak out? Whenever something bad happens you always know what to do. Like that time a puppy almost drowned in our pool. I froze and you got it out."

"Yeah but I'm a coward compared to you."

Kate smirks. "Yeah. Up until a year ago you couldn't swim. Every time I tried to take you to the deep end, you'd scream like a banshee."

Elena pulls away and smiles excitedly at Kate. "So, lets go. We have riddles to solve if we wanna get home."

Kate returns the smile and motions twords the hallway with her hand. "Lead the way."

**A/N: ACT done! Hence this update. I've been watching a lot of gameplay for silent hill lately and I think I'll write a fic about it eventually. So anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Now, on to reviews!**

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: I am personally not too fond of the robins (except Dick Grayson and maybe Tim Drake.) But I'm willing to try writing them in this story. I haven't yet, but I assure you robin will make an appearance. And yes, batmans reaction to this strange and complicated tale is hilarious. More or less.**

**Luna357: I think the chapter answers your comment. Besides, what kind of a fangirl would I be if I didn't include the great Edward Nigma? I've grown to enjoy writing him. Although, I'm having trouble coming up with who else.**

**Thanks for your support and be sure to review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena walks ahead down the hallway with Kate following close behind. Once they reach the end, they find themselves in a more open room with a door on the other side. Elena walks ahead and cautiously opens the door. As soon as she turns the handle, a wall comes down from the ceiling, blocking the hallway and making Elena let out a small scream of surprise. Kate gulps and grabs Elenas hand as they walk into the next room. Once inside, the door closes and locks behind them.

"Hello?! Whos there?! What the hell..."

Elena leads Kate twords the voice. In the far corner of the room, they find a woman in a glass coffin of sorts. Elena releases Kates hand and closely studies the box. The woman begins pounding frantically on the front of the box.

"Get me out of here!"

Elena looks at the woman very seriously. "How long have you been in here?"

"Fourty minutes I think."

"Okay. I need you to calm down. You've been kidnapped by the riddler."

The woman gets wide eyed before she starts banging on the glass once more.

"Show yourself you son of a bitch!"

Behind Elena, Kate shakes her head. "I don't watch horror movies and even I know you shouldn't insult the killer."

Elena looks around the room for a moment before facing Kate.

"Look for something to break the glass with."

Kate nods and begins walking around the room, studying the random items scattered about. She comes across a chair and picks it up. She slams it against the wall, breaking it. Then she picks up one of the legs and walks back over to Elena. Elena moves out of the way as Kate readies the leg of the chair. However, just as shes about to swing, the coffin opens. Elena just barely is able to stop Kate in time. The woman steps out on shaking legs. Kate drops the chair leg in slight shock.

"I almost...please tell me it gets better."

Elena frowns. "Only harder."

"Can't blame me for wishful thinking."

The woman steadies herself and looks between Elena and Kate. "So who are you?"

Elena smiles weakly. "I'm Elena and this is my sister Kate."

The woman looks around the room anxiously. "Dr Carver. Dr Sarah Carver. I should've seen this coming."

Elena looks at her in slight confusion. "Why?"

"I am...was his doctor. We only got three sessions in and now...this?! I shouldn't have answered..."

Elena nods knowingly while Kate looks at them confused. "What do you mean?"

Dr Carver glances around the ceiling, looking for a camera as she answers. "I got the riddle wrong. Why did I even answer?! I read his file..."

Elena pats Carver on the shoulder in a comforting guesture. "We should find a way out of here."

Carver nods in agreement. "I'm going to look for a door."

"Good idea. Kate, you can look for anything green, question mark, or riddle related."

Kate nods in agreement. "What will you do?"

"I'll look for a camera or some way to comunicate with him."

"How do you know he has one?"

"Do you honestly think the man who taunts police will not want to watch his captives squirm? At the very least, its an ego boost for him."

Kate smirks before wandering over to the other side of the room and searching for clues. Elena begins searching the walls for cameras while Carver presses against different parts of the wall. After a few minutes, Kate groans and tilts her head back with her eyes closed.

"We are never getting out of here." She runs a hand thru her hair and opens her eyes, a moment later she lets out a squeak of surprise. Elena looks over at Kate and follows her gaze, looking up. Elena gets slightly wide eyed as she looks at the ceiling.

"Dr Carver, look!"

Carver looks at the ceiling from across the room. "I don't see anything."

Suspicious, Elena continues to stare at the writing on the ceiling as she walks over to the other side of the room. Upon reaching the other side, the riddle is no longer visible. She also notes that the lights look slightly different on the two sides of the room.

"We can only see it on the entrance side. Thats why Dr Carver didn't see it from where we found her."

Elena walks back over to stand beside Kate near the door. Kate reads the riddle on the ceiling.

"The way to COntinue is not Forward or back, FIrst you must pass this test. North may hold your freedom, or your fate. This made five into seven, four into ten, then one into eight."

Elena pauses thoughtfully before walking across the room to the coffin and studying it more closely. She moves it with some effort away from the wall. Then she looks at the back of the coffin and sure enough, finds a keypad attatched to it, hidden with the metal plate covering the outside of the back of the coffin.

"I found it!"

Carver, who has moved to stand near Kate, calls out to Elena.

"5,7,4,10,1,8!"

Elena shakes her head. "No, I think its 2,6,7."

Kate walks over to Elena and nods in agreement. "It makes sense."

Elena enters her answer and hears a faint click before a panel slides open in the door behind them. Kate gives Elena a bear hug. She then gives a quick peck on Elenas forehead before pulling away.

"Thank you nerd brain! You have saved us once again."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support thus far. I'm having a wonderful day today and I decided to share my good mood with all of you. I'm halfway done with chapter nine and I figured out where this story is going. Also, in my mythology class I had to read a story about a certain avengers villian so class was kind of fun. Please continue to review, I appreciate every single one. Now without further ado, here's the reviews. They all come from the same person so...**

**Deathstroke Terminator:**

**Chapter one: Thank you.**

**Chapter two: I'm not sure what you're referring to. Can you be a little more specific?**

**Chapter three: I agree. Honestly with the exception of a few comics and the games, Crane has never been as scary as he should be. I think the Nolan version works so well is because, in my opinion, Crane is scariest not when he's gassing the city, but rather the fact that he's a master manipulator. It's a little chilling to think that he could make you paranoid for weeks just by having a conversation with you.**

**Chapter four: I think you may have superpowers. You are guessing everything right. I wonder what you think will happen next.**

**Chapter five: Thank you once again and I decided to use Grayson in this story. Plus Kate may have a slight crush on him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carver walks over to the sisters and leads them out of the room. Behind them, the panel closes, shrouding them in darkness. After a minute of walking blindly, Carver stops walking, making both Elena and Kate bump into her. Kate glares at the darkness in annoyance.

"What the hell?!"

Carver feels ahead of her, finding a wall. "Its a dead end."

"Crap."

Suddenly, a green question mark lights up on the wall in front of Carver. From above them, Nigmas voice comes from unseen speakers.

"Congratulations. It appears that two of you actually have a brain cell."

Carver shouts at the ceiling. "You coward, you don't even have the balls to kill us in person?!"

Kate opens her mouth to say something but Elena shakes her head. Theres a sound of slight electrical interferance before Nigma responds.

"Now theres no need for brutish insults, besides all of you are free to leave. Granted, the only way to freedom is to pass your test. But don't worry doctor, you did say in our first session that my tests were mere childs play. If that is the case then you should have no problems with completing the test."

Carver gulps and Elena bites her lip before speaking up. "Whats the next part of the test?"

"I lurk everytime you close your eyes, I am as old as time and I fill space. You may run, you may hide, but you will never escape me. What am I?"

Carver yells out. "Death!"

Kate shrugs. "Whatever Elena says."

Elena looks around thoughtfully before answering. "Darkness."

Kate smiles and nods. "I'm going with darkness."

Carver smirks. "Um, who has a medical degree here? Its obviously death."

Elena smiles slightly and shakes her head. "Death doesn't fill space."

Carvers expression drops. Above them Nigma replies. "True. You are correct. Well doctor, it seems you have been outsmarted by children. I believe it was our second session that I observed you were not deserving of your title."

Kate lets out a small giggle. Both Carver and Elena look at her and Kate shrugs. "He has a point. You have been acting pretty stupid."

Carver shoots her a glare. "You're one to talk, Miss follow my sister!"

Kate shrugs. "But at least I know when to shut up and follow direction."

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"You aren't contributing anything!"

"Well no answer is better than a wrong answer!"

"Says who?!"

"My math teacher!"

"And who are you to try and one up me?! You're just some kid!"

"I am not a kid! I've had four more boyfriends than Elena ever has...granted she hasn't had one yet...but still!"

"Go to hell."

"Ditto."

Elena crosses her arms. "Two points, one, Kate is doing much beter than you. Two, am I the only one who wants to stop fighting and get out of here?!"

Both Carver and Kate fall silent and Nigma speaks up. "Now, the next portion of your test begins...now."

Suddenly the floor below Elena opens and she falls thru. The floor closes back as soon as shes fallen thru and Kate pales slightly as Carver gets on her knees frantically searching for the trap door. Kate gulps and rubs her arm.

"Elena?"

Kate backs up to lean against the wall and run a hand thru her hair. The unseen speakers crack with slight interferance before Nigma speaks.

"Oh I wouldn't concern myself. The two of you were holding her back. Besides, shes more than proved her intelligence."

Kate shouts at the ceiling. "What did you do to my sister?!"

"All will be revealed in due time, if you pass of corse. Now, your next question..."

...

Elena hits the ground with a thud on her back. She sits up after a moment, thankful that the fall was noticablly shorter than the last time. Once she stands and gets her balance, she notices that shes in a empty room with only a door. She runs over to it, tries the handle then bangs against the wood.

"Let me out!"

A moment later, the door unlocks with a faint click. Elena cautiously opens it and finds herself in a room that upon sight leaves her speachless.

"Oh my g..."

Elena looks around in wonder and shock as she takes in the sight of Nigmas office so to speak. He is sitting in a chair by a wall of video screens with his back to her.

"I suggest you watch your toungue. If you so much as hint as to your whereabouts, I will ensure your sisters test is twice as difficult. Understood?"

Elena nods in understanding. Nigma sighs in annoyance. "I never said you couldn't speak, only that you may not speak while your sister can hear."

"O...okay...I won't say anything...this place is...amazing..."

"I'm aware."

"Why am I here?"

"You excelled at your tests, so I'm sure you wouldn't try something as needlessly idiotic as say, attacking me within my threshold, would you?"

"No...of corse not...and you have my sister just in case..."

"Correct."

"So why did you bring me here instead of letting me go?"

Nigma turns his chair so that hes facing Elena.

"You're free to leave anytime. However, I'm sure you'd like to see your sisters fate."

Elena studies his smug expression for a moment before responding. "But why the generousity? No offense, but I doubt you do this often."

"You fascinate me. Imagine my intrigue when I searched for you and your sisters names in every database, only to find you don't exist."

Elena shrugs. "Theres no way, you don't even know our last name."

"I didn't need it. Based on the information taken from your conversations, I was able to signifigantly narrow the search. Then your basic features paired against the results...you and your sister do not exist. What I want to know is, how is that possible?"

"I don't know."

Nigma lets out a chuckle that sends a chill down Elenas spine. He narrows his eyes at her and his smile turns sinister.

"Yes you do. I know you're lying, you know you're lying, its only a matter of time before I solve you. It is in your best intrest that you tell me yourself."

Elena gulps. "What did you do after the search?"

"I checked into a few of the many cameras I have scattered across the city. You seemed to have simply appeared out of thin air."

Elena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'll tell you the truth, but you won't believe me."

"We'll see. Start at the begining and go from there."

"Okay..."

**A/N: I'm back... Man I've been updating fast. Personally, I really like this chapter...granted that may be just because we get more of riddler. So question time! What villian (who hasn't showed up yet) would you like to see? I'll even take eccentric ones as long as I've heard of them. I am running low on appearances since I've used some of the big ones already. Reviews!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one as well. You know, this isn't my first time writing Riddler. If you want to see more, may I suggest you check out my big story Apprentice of Fear. Riddler started out as a side character but he became so fun to write, I kept putting him in. Also, who's your favorite character?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate paces around the room while Carver searches frantically for a way out.

"It seem that you have yet to realize there is no way out that doesn't require my involvment. No matter, your next test begins now. You seek me for freedom, you go to great lengths for me, my cape only comes after the fifth and the ninteenth. What am I?"

Theres a noise behind them and the end of the room, the wall containing the question mark begins to move twords Carver and Kate. Both back up to the wall they originally entered from. Kate begins to rack her brain for the answer as the room gets smaller and smaller. When the room is half the size it was originally, Kate shouts over Carvers screaming.

"Escape!"

The wall beside Kate opens up enough for her to slip out. The wall closes bac before Carver can get out.

...

Elena winces when the video feed goes dark and theres a blood curtling scream. Her gaze then switches to the monitor beside it where Kate is starring at the wall she just came from. Kate puts her hand over her mouth in horror. Elena moves closer to the screen, but before she can reach it, Nigma hold his cane out, blocking her from moving closer.

"Can she go now? She passed, fair and square."

"We'll see. For now, don't concern yourself with her, we still have much to discuss."

''I told you what happened. Haven't I been thru enouugh alreaady?!"

"If your story is true, then you shouldn't have any trouble proving it to me."

Elena pauses thoughtfully. "I'm not an expert...I donn't know that much about you but I'll try. Lets see...I know your origional last name was Nashton, I know that Hush hates your guts..."

Nigma gives an indifferent wave of his hand. "You will have to do better than that."

''I know...I know why you can't lie!"

Nigma pauses in momentary shock. "Not even those imbusils at the asylum...how do you know that?!"

He turns his chair to face Elena and he shoots her a hard glare. Elena gulps. "I told you, and honestly, in a city with shapeshifters and a plant woman, is it really that far fetched?"

''Suppose you are speaking the truth, did you try searching for your remote at the location you first appeared?"

Elena mentally curses herself. "No."

"And did you consider that the remote could send you back home?"

"No."

Nigma temples his hands and studies Elena thoughtfully. "Who is the batman?"

Elena gives a weak smile. "I'd tell you, but you wouldn't have the satisfaction of finding out yourself."

Nigma sighs in defeat before turning his chair back to thee monitors. "I suppose you're right. I'll allow both you and your sister to leave. However, if I ever discover you are lying about allof this, I will show neither of you mercy. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Um...you wouldn't happen to...?"

Nigma pushes a button and points to one of the monitors. Elenas eyes widen as she watches an all too familiar face come across the remote. On the screen, the woman picks it up and with a shrug puts it in her pocket. The screen goes blank and Elena gulps. Nigma speaks up.

"That was taken five hours ago. It can be assumed..."

"If she has it...please tell me shes staying with Poison Ivy."

"Unfortunitely for you, she is currently with her...boyfriend..."

Elena pales. "Well, I'm dead."

"Most likely. The exits to your left, never come here again."

...

Kate sighs as she watches the sunset. Elena is next to her leaning against the wall of an alley. Kate sits down on a turned over crate beside her sister.

"Joker? Of all the crazies, why the clown? I freakin hate clowns."

Elena shrugs. "We need a game plan. If we can get the remote, we'll get back home."

"And what if it doesn't work?! We die here?!"

"It could still be worse..."

"Yeah yeah, freakin Silent town or whatever..."

Elena shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "We still should think positive. What happened to your enthusiasm?"

"I saw someone get crushed to death so sorry if I'm a little anxious."

"Well I think..." Elena stops mid sentence when she hears a voice in the distance.

Kate gets wide eyed and both sisters turn twords the darkness of the alley. The mumbling gets louder until the figure emerges from the shadows. Elena gulps and grabs Kates arm, pulling her to her feet. Elena whispers by Kates ear urgently.

"We need to get out now. Don't stop, don't ask questions, just stick with me, okay?"

Kate nods and both sisters begin to back out of the alley. With each step they make, Zsasz takes two. Once they reach the end of the alley, Kate leads Elena in a sprint away from Zsasz.

"Now little piggies, don't run from your freedom."

Elena doesn't need to look back to know that he is quickly gaining on them. The sisters run past a trash can and Elena knocks it over as they pass. Zsasz doesn't slow in the slightest as he simply jumps over the obstacle.

"This doesn't need to be difficult. It will be quick, almost painless. You'll be free from the prison of repetitive life. You'll wish to thank me for saving you with the cool metal against your warm skin..."

Kate takes a sharp turn and accidentally trips over a small hole in the concrete. Both sisters fall to the ground. Zsasz walks over to them and admires his knife.

"From this moment on you will be zombies no longer."

Both sisters close their eyes and wait for the strike. After a few moments, Kate opens her eyes.

"Elena, look!"

Elena opens her eyes and sees batman tying up a very unconscious Zsasz. He finishes and walks over to them.

"Are you two alright?"

Both sisters look at each other for a moment before Kate answers. "Last night we were magically transported from the real world into Gotham. No offense but you don't really exist. We've been trying to get home but we've been doing a pretty sucky job since she was taken by Scarecrow, I was by Hat guy, and we just got away from riddles an hour ago. We learned that Harley accidentally took our remote of magical power and while we were making a strategy, emo killer guy came after us. So if you'll help us get home, that would be great."

Batman stares at the two sisters in silence for a minute before answering.

"Are you on any kind of medic..."

Elena cuts him off. "No. We're not crazy and we aren't on drugs. Please help us. We've been thru hell."

"I see..." Batman turns and walks back over to Zsasz. He puts his finger to his ear to make a call. "Robin. I need you down here...two girls, they sound troubled but are not lying. They do not seem to be intoxicated. I'll take Zsasz while you find out their story...alright."

Batman turns to the two girls. "Robin will help you...if you're story is true. I have a mess to clean up."

With that, Batman picks up Zsasz and tosses him over his shoulder before walking into a nearby alley. The batmobile emerges a few moments later and zooms past the sisters. Once out of sight, both sisters turn to each other.

"That was..."

"Awesome."


	9. Chapter 9

Elena bites her lip and struggles to surpress a smile. Kate looks at her in confusion.

"What?"

"That was batman."

"Yeah, so?"

"We just met THE batman. And now robins on his way. They're going to get us home."

Kate frowns slightly. "What if they don't?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you have any idea what batmans sucess rate is? Like ninety percent."

Kate gives a small smile. "Yeah, you have a point. So, how long before the human target shows up?"

Elena frowns. "You really need to stop thinking Schumacher and start thinking Nolan. Robin is a bad ass... Well the first and maybe third are. The others are annoying. Besides, in my opinion, once you're dead, you should stay dead."

Kate looks at Elena in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Elena shakes her head. "Never mind."

"What about...?"

Kate is cut off by a siloette landing a few feet away from the sisters, in the shadows. Out steps robin. He walks over to the sisters and crosses his arms. Kate pushes a lock of hair behind her ear with a small smile. Robin speaks up.

"So who is going to tell me whats going on?"

Elena and Kate look at each other for a moment before Elena speaks up.

"Okay, first off we're not crazy."

"Thats an encouraging way to start a conversation."

Elena smirks before continuing. "Well, basically we aren't from here. I don't know if we travelled to another universe or pulled a twilight zone or what. But basically we were at home fighting when we found ourselves here. I think it was some kind of magic and its connected to our remote. And last we checked, Harley Quinn has it."

There a few moments of silence before robin shrugs and replies. "I've heard stranger things. Are you possitive that Quinn has it?"

Kate answers. "We saw a video of her picking it up."

"Alright, first things first, we need to get both of you to a safe location before I can retrieve it. What direction did she walk in?"

Kate glances at the sky for a moment before answering. "West from the docks. But we can't be sure she was going home."

"You're right."

Kate blushes slightly before Elena speaks up. "Do you have any clues as to where they might be staying?"

"I have a few leads I can follow. For now I have a safehouse for you two to stay in."

...

Robin pushes the button for the top floor in a hidden elevator inside Wayne interprises. He pulls out a key and inserts it in the slot beside the button. He turns it and the elevator doors close.

"This is the most secure building in Gotham. This paticular floor has been designed to hold...extreme risk criminals."

Kate looks up at robin, concerned. "Criminals?"

Robin smiles at her reasuringly. "Don't worry, we only keep one here. We'd send him to Arkham but...well hes too much of a risk. The cells are bulletproof glass with an airtight seal. The locks can only be opened with special keys. You two will be safe. However, for your protection, I'll have to put you in the other cell. Just in case he manages an escape."

Kate gets slightly wide eyed. "He might escape?"

"Its very unlikely. But try not to let him get to you."

"Okay. I trust you."

Elena rolls her eyes next to Kate. A few moments later the elevater comes to a stop on the top floor. The doors open to reveal a small, empty room with a door. Robin leads the way to the door and inserts the key into a slot beside the door. The door unlocks and he leads the way into a room with two cells facing each other. Without looking at the red haired man watching them in the cell to the left, robin walks to the one on the right and unlocks it. Elena is unable to avoid making eye contact with the man, who seems to be studying her. The glass slides open and both sisters hesitantly walk inside. The glass slides closed behind them and Elena looks around anxiously.

"So what are we supposed to..."

"You control the tv with the buttons on the side, theres plenty to read, and if you need anything, just push the button by the door."

Elena smiles slightly. "Thanks. Please find it soon."

"Claustrophobic?"

"No. This place just...really makes me nervous."

Robin smiles reasuringly. "Don't worry, you'll both be home in no time. Just remember what I said."

Robin turns and leaves the room, avoiding eye contact with the red haired man. Once the door closes, the man leans back against the wall by his bed. He smiles slightly and tsks almost to himself.

"My reputation must be receading if he decided to put children within speaking distance of me. You must be imortant. Would either of you wish to indulge me as to why?"

Kate looks at Elena warily and Elena takes a deep breath before answering. "Its a long story but basically our only way home was taken by clowns."

Elliot frowns. "Placed with me for something as simple as getting lost?" He sighs indifferently. "Perhaps I've been trapped in this cage for too long..."

Kate pulls Elena to the side, facing away from the glass. She whispers in Elenas ear. "Okay, you're acting more nervous than when riddles had us. Who is this guy and what did he do?"

Elena bites her lip for a moment before answering. "You remeber Hush?"

"Heart guy? Thats him? So whats the big deal, hes just a creepy doctor, right?"

Elena crosses her arms. "JUST a creep doctor? Try the best surgeon in Gotham or Metropolis. And hes obsessed with a delusional desire to exact revenge against batman. First he tried to kill him, then he attacked his heart, and then he tried to steal his life. Based on his appearance, I'd say hes had his face reconstructed after changing it."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Who would do surgery on him in the first place?"

"He did it himself. Light anestetic but basically he must've felt everything."

Kate looks at Elena in horror. "What kind of a pyscho operates on his own..."

Kate is cut off by Elliot across the room. "You don't need to whisper when I can read your lips from the reflection on the glass."

Both sisters get wide eyed and pale slightly.

**A/N: Welcome back. Sorry, it's been a little longer than I would've liked to update. Got Justice League dvd in mail today so hopefully I'll be inspired soon. I also got my first Deadpool comic and I love it. So enough about me. Time for review time!**

**Deathstroke Terminator: Thank you. I had a lot of fun with that chapter. I hope you liked this one as well.**

**Thank you everyone, see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Both sisters slowly turn around to face Dr Thomas Elliot. He watches them calmly while sitting on the bed in his cell. He raises an eyebrow.

"Don't mind me, please finish your conversation." His gaze settled on Kate.

Kate rubs her arm anxiously. "Um...well...I...I..."

Elliot smirks. "At a loss for words? You seemed to have plenty when you were insulting me."

"I um...I..."

"I suggest you begin explaining yourself soon, while I'm still in a generous mood."

Elena speaks up. "She didn't mean anything by it. She just didn't know who you are. Now that she knows, I'm sure she wouldn't dream of insulting you, right Kate?"

Kate quickly nods. "Yeah. I'm sorry dude. It's just...odd."

Elliot leans back against the wall behind him. "It's alright. Although I am curious as to how your sister is aware of my past crimes."

Elena face palms before looking back to meet Elliots cold stare.

"You know what? I'm not telling you. You're locked up and I'm sick of people acting like we're insane. So you mind your own damn business and so will we."

Elena walks over to the bed on the other side of the cell and sits down. Kate follows suit a moment later and smiles excitedly at her sister.

"I knew you could be a badass if you believed in yourself!"

Elena frowns at Kate. "Now I'm not because you said it out loud. Way to go."

"Sorry."

...

Elena is woken by the sounds of sirens going off. She sits up to find Kate standing by the glass, covering her ears. Kate is panicking.

"This can't be happening! Robin said we'd be safe!"

Elena covers her ears and replies. "Dick Grayson can't solve all of life's problems."

Kate nods in agreement. "True, but he's still cute."

Elena shakes her head. "Two points. One, you can't see half his face. Two, he's ten years older than you."

Kate shoots her a glare. "Well Scary is probably twice your age."

"Fair enough... Why are the alarms going off?!"

"Not sure."

Unseen speakers make an announcement from the ceiling. "Warning: airborne chemical detected. Please locate your nearest air ventilation mask. If you are unable to locate an air ventilation mask, please contact your mortician. Thank you, and have a nice day."

Both sisters look at each other in horror. Elena glances across the hallway at Elliot as he calmly puts on a gas mask after retrieving it from under his mattress. Kate gulps and looks at Elena.

"Elena?"

"Yeah Katelyn?"

"How screwed are we?"

"Well...whenever Crane uses the really potent..."

"Just cut to the point!"

Elena shoots Kate a glare. "We're talking suicides. That's how freakin potent this crap probably is. And since there isn't much in here, I'd say we'll probably hang ourselves with our..."

"I don't wanna know."

"Good...there has to be a way out of here."

Elena pauses thoughtfully for a moment before she begins eyeing the card swipe locking mechanism that's on both sides of the door. A moment later she reaches under her shirt and unclassified her bra. Kate raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Elena removes her bra without taking off her shirt. "If horror movies have taught me anything, it's that the best makeshift lockpicks are make from underwire."

Elena rips part of her bra and partially pulls the underwire out. She walks over to the lock and tries to activate the card swipe. Kate rolls her eyes behind her.

"There's no way that would..."

There's a beep and the glass slides open. Kate follows closely behind Elena as they dash to the door and repeat the process. It opens and they close it behind them before walking to the elevator and repeating the process once more. The elevator doors open and they quickly get inside just as a white mist begins to fill the room from the air vents. The elevator doors close and Elena pushes the button for the first floor. As they wait, they try to catch their breath. Once the elevator comes to a stop, they dash for the exit. As soon as they get outside, they stop and look at each other for a minute before Kate hugs Elena. After a moment, Elena hugs her back.

"That was close."

"Thank you."

"No problem. What are sisters for?"

"I wouldn't know. I suck at being one."

Kate pulls away. Elena pats her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Oh come on. There's much worse. I mean, those kids on those nanny shows are worse than us."

"I guess."

Elena smiles warmly. "And I'm pretty sure you're nowhere near as bad to me as Loki is to Thor in the movies."

Kate smirks. "I guess you're right."

"You guess? Did you ever...directly try to kill me?"

"No."

"Did you ever...delete True Blood from the DVR?"

"No."

"Cut off my hair in my sleep?"

"A lock of it...three months ago. When we had that prank war."

"Well, two out of three. You are a good sister. Come on, let's find someplace safe."

Kate smiles and let's Elena lead them out of the alleyway and to the sidewalk.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate looks over at Elena for a moment, pursing her lips in thought.

Elena rolls her eyes and asks. "What?"

"I was just wondering...how much have you lied since we got here?"

Elena shoots her sister a glare. "Only to the bad guys."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? For all I know you could be trying to get back at me. I'm getting hurt a lot more than you..."

"You have to trust me, I'm not lying."

"Sure, whatever you say...sneaky snake..."

Elena stops walking and turns to face Kate. "Don't call me that! I hate that nickname."

Elena resumes walking and Kate quickens her steps to easily match Elenas stride. "Well lets see, you're sneaky as hell when you want to be, and you lie like a snake. So I think the name still fits, maybe the snake part more than the sneaky bit."

"I don't lie that much."

Kate stops walking and Elena halts her steps to face Kate. Kate crosses her arms and looks at Elena skeptically.

...

Elena-age 5

"Now Elena, I want you to stay right here while I get the towel, okay?"

Elena crosses her arms and stares longingly at the water of the public swimming pool a few inches away from her feet.

"Yes daddy."

"I'll be right back."

Elena watches her father walk away and she bites her lip. Looking around nervously, she smiles before slipping inside the pool.

A few minutes later her father returns and looks at her in slight anger.

"Elena, what are you doing?!"

"I slipped daddy, I need you to help me out."

"Slipped?"

"Yes daddy."

Elenas father wordlessly pulls her out of the shallow end of the pool. He sets her down on the concrete and walks over to a girl tanning nearby. He talks to her for a minute before returning to Elena.

"Elena, you can't lie. Its bad. Have I ever told you about the boy who cried wolf?"

"Yes daddy. But I didn't lie about any wolf."

"I know sweetheart, thats not the point. Lying is a sin. And you know what happens to sinners."

"Yes but daddy, you lie a lot. You said mommy was taking a trip to see grandma, but grandma doesn't like mommy. She just ran away and you lied."

Elenas father looks dumbstruck for a moment before composing himself. "Where did you hear that?"

"Grandma told me. She called mommy a...a... a wi...witch? Who doesn't care about...m...muc...muck?"

"Did she now? Well sweetie, the point still remains. Don't lie. Bad girls lie, and are you a bad girl?"

"No daddy. But doesn't that mean you're bad?"

"N...no... because adults are allowed to lie."

"Is that like how grown ups can drink that purple stuff but It makes kids shorter?"

"Yes sweetie."

...

Elena rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, I lie every now and then. Everybody lies, its no big deal."

Kate shakes her head. "Yeah, but you do it constantly. Its no wonder nobody ever believes you."

...

Elena-age 12

Elena glares at her father from across the room. He ignores her and continues to dig through her backpack.

"I told you that I never got my progress report."

"You're lying. Your teacher called me today."

Elena narrows her eyes. "Which one?"

"Ms Samson."

"My science teacher? Why would she give me the progress report I get in homeroom?"

Elenas father drops the backpack and points at Elena. "Three weeks. I don't want to see you out of that room unless you're at school or the bathroom."

"Fine."

"And I'm taking your books."

Elena purses her lips for a moment before storming into her room.

...

Elena turns away from Kate and resumes walking, Kate follows closely behind.

"Lying doesn't excuse dad for being an ass."

"He shouldn't believe anything you say, lying more than justifies..."

"Does lying justify being ignored for months on end?! Does lying justify being mocked at every turn and treated like an idiot because of who I am and how I act?! Does it justify being shunned and treated like a freak?! Does it justify calling me ugly?! A silly little girl who doesn't know any better?! That all my problems and issues can be shrugged off because its 'just a phase'?! Aww isn't that cute, Elena thinks shes being bullied? Aww look, Elena doesn't like girly clothes, she must just be rebelling. Aww, Elena thinks shes being emotionally abused at home, she must want attention. Aww, Elena says shes depressed, shes such a drama queen..."

Elena stops walking and stares angrily at the ground with tears in her eyes. She takes in a shaky breath before continuing. "...Elena burned herself, ignoring her should fix that..."

Kate walks over to face her sister. She reaches her hand out to touch her sister on the shoulder. Elena doesn't look up.

Before Kate can touch her, Elena speaks up. "Don't touch me."

Kate bites her bottom lip and hesitantly pulls her hand back. "Is that why dad ignores you?"

"When I was twelve the insults got worse. I'm not sure why, I hadn't even hit puberty yet. He just decided one day that he didn't like me. From then on every decision I made was wrong. Nobody ever listens...I didn't want to die or anything just...dad has hated me since my twelveth birthday. And when I turn eighteen in two months, I will leave and never see that asshole again. I think dad just decided I would never be his 'perfect' daughter."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Elena nods knowingly. "I don't expect you to. Dad has gone out of his way to hide me from the world. Anyone who asks, he just says how I'm a liar who wants attention. Occasionally calling me full blown insane...its a load of crap. I'm the most sane person in this family."

Kate crosses her arms in annoyance. "Are you done being emo yet? Yeah all that stuff sucks, but we have more pressing matters. When we get home, then you can vent and whine all you want. But now we need to find the remote before something bad happens."

Elena looks back up and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, we are doing way too much bonding lately."

"Agreed. So what's the plan?"

Elena purses her lips. "Well, we could wait for robin to come back."

Kate snorts. "And be put back in a cell? No thanks."

"Or we could get some help."

Kate opens her mouth to say something but stops herself. "Thats not a bad idea. Who'd you have in mind?"

Elena looks up at the sun setting in the sky. "If there's one person who can steal anything its..."

"Catwoman? How are supposed to find her?"

Elena notes the bat signal in the sky. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we find a place to crash and do it tomorrow?"

"No. The last time we found a warehouse, we got kidnapped. And with our luck, we'd probably run into Croc or Penguin."

"But I don't want to search for Cat lady on the rooftops. It's getting late and we've had one hell of a day. Almost dying twice is enough for one day."

"Good point. And I'm starving."

Kate smiles at her sister and grabs her arm before dragging her along. Kate continues to pull Elena along and looks around until her eyes rest on a upscale restaurant.

"This place looks nice."

Elena follows Kates gaze to said restaurant and gets wide eyed.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Why not?"

"We are not eating at the freakin Iceburg lounge!"

Kate narrows her eyes. "I'll ask again. Why not?"

"That's where the Penguin works!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Elena groans in annoyance. "I just wish we had the remote so we..."

Elena rubs her forehead and Kate raises an eyebrow. "Headache?"

"Yeah. Weird."

"Why?"

"I never get headaches."

Both sisters are suddenly surrounded by darkness.

...

Elena and Kate land hard against the hard floor of the abandoned joke shop. Elena sits up first and looks around the room to find that they are alone. Kate sits up beside her and raises an eyebrow as she takes in her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"No idea."

"What happened?"

"No clue."

Kate stands up and wanders around the room. Elena stands up and begins looking around when Kate pauses and beams in excitement.

"You'll never guess."

Elena runs over to Kate and follows her gaze to find the remote sitting on a table. Elena reaches for it but pauses.

"How do we know it's ours."

Kate picks it up and closely examines it.

"It has that chip from when I got pissed on the finale of Total Drama."

"What about the broken button..."

"From when the batteries died when the Hannah Montana marathon came on. Yep. It's ours."

Kate hands Elena the remote just as they hear voices out side the door. Elena grabs Kates wrist and imagines her living room. She pushes the play button and nothing happens. Kate shoots her a look before grabbing the remote and pushing the button. Nothing happens.

"I'd rather be in the Avengers than here."

"Let me see it."

Elena grabs it from Kate as the voice gets closer to them. Elena examines the remote.

"Why would you want to go to the Marvel..." Elena pushes the play button and they are suddenly surrounded by darkness.

...

Elena regains consciousness and finds herself laying on the sidewalk. She sits up and looks around. Upon noticing a newsstand she pales.

"...universe."

**A/N: Well it seems we are at a fork in the road. I will give you guys a very important choice. Should I make a sequel or should I add to this story, even though we're not in Gotham anymore? I was going to automatically make a sequel but upon debate, I realized that not only would that story b hard to categorize, but It might be hard for people to find. So please let me know what you think I should do. I have been spending a lot of time on it and I can't wait to see what you guys think.**


	13. Sequel

A/N: My apologies for the end of the story...but I might just be being harsh on myself. So check out Trapped in Marvel (under the Avengers movie category, also rated teen) for the sequel. It has Deadpool, Loki, some Avengers, Silent Hill, and lots of dimension hopping. See you there!


End file.
